


wants + needs

by Bronte



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protectiveness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte
Summary: “Get on my balcony. I’ll be five minutes.”A dom!Adrien fic.





	wants + needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairia/gifts).



> From the writer of not one but two smut month challenges, I give you...more smut. What else is new?
> 
> I realised I've never written pre-reveal MariChat before but I figured hey, what the heck!
> 
> Enjoy sinners!

It’s far too late when she walks down the stairs of the  _ L’Institut Marangoni _ , her book bag chock full of various designs and scraps of luxury fabrics. She knows she’s already missed the bus that would have taken her right to her parent’s apartment and she’s loathe to find herself in the metro again at this time of night, especially after her  _ interesting _ experience the last time.

Marinette sighs. She could always just transform into Ladybug…

...or not. Heaving a sigh, Marinette trudges towards the closest subway station and resigns herself to whatever crazies lie in wait.

Holding her purse close to her chest, she’s just about to descend into the tunnels when he shows up, landing soundlessly on the glowing metro sign just above the staircase. He holsters his baton and grins as she freezes in her tracks, his tail swiftly swaying from side to side.

“What’s a girl like you doing out on a night like this?”

Marinette relaxes her fists and rolls her eyes, “Really Chat? That’s all you can come up with?”

His eyes meet hers with a wink and a smile and Marinette can’t help but squeeze her thighs together as his tail snaps like a whip, the memories of the last time he’d used his leather belt on her body still fresh in her mind. She thinks about the soft red marks he’d left on her skin that night and the way he’d held her close against him after, the delicious contrast still replaying over and over on repeat. 

“Would you like me to accompany you home  _ ma Princesse _ ?” he asks with a bow, leaping from the edge of the sign to land in front of her. Smirking, he straightens in his stance and approaches her without waiting for an answer, crowding her space in the best way possible. She nods once and gasps as Chat trails his claws playfully along the seam of her skirt, his lips slightly grazing hers, “Then let’s go.”

Pulling her up into his arms, Chat leaps from perch to perch until he’s running along the Parisian rooftops, heedless to the laws of gravity. She holds on to him tightly as he careens over the side of a building and lands on the neighbouring eaves twenty metres away, her body not quite used to his hairpin turns as she is to the freefall of her yoyo. It feels like hours, but it only takes him a few minutes until he’s passing over the Seine and dropping her on the doorstep of the bakery, his green eyes quickly scanning the area around them as they land. Satisfied with what he sees, he slips his hands up her skirt just for a moment and traces patterns across her inner thighs with his thumbs before pulling away with a kiss.

Marinette is reeling, the adrenaline coursing through her body keeping her on edge, “Just where do you think you’re going?”

“Hmm?” Chat smirks, cocking a hip like he knows what she's after, licking his lips just so. Marinette growls and closes the space between them, her gaze predatory.

“Get on my balcony. I’ll be five minutes.”

~

The balcony door bursts open and he’s on her in seconds, his hands sliding up her thighs and squeezing her ass before she can so much as breathe his name. She whimpers into his kiss, his lips hard and demanding and everything she could ever want in that moment, the urgency of his movements making her back arch against the mattress he’s pinned her to.

“Please…” she cries out as he nips her collarbones, his gloved hands carefully undressing her. She runs her fingers through his hair and tugs at the strands at the nape of his neck, his moans reverberating against her skin and  _ god, _ this is just what she needed after such a long day. Greedily, she wrap her legs around his waist and he yanks the lacy material of her shirt off her body in response, exposing her bare chest to him.

“Naughty,” he grins, his tongue peeking out between his teeth as they pull apart long enough for Chat to peel the rest of her top off her arms.

Marinette just shrugs, “I couldn’t wear a bra with this shirt, it would ruin the look.”

“How very convenient,” Chat approves, bending down to lick a strip of flesh along the curve of her breasts. Humming his satisfaction, he slides his tongue across one of her nipples and sucks.

“Ahhhh…” Marinette arches her back and grips onto his shoulders for dear life, his teeth gently grazing as he teases and teases. He gives her other breast the same treatment and uses his free hand to tweak her nipple in time with his tongue, roughly squeezing them just enough to make Marinette whimper against him, “Please Chat…I want to…”

“Ah ah ah,” he scolds her, mischief in his eyes as he straightens so that he’s kneeling over top of her. Marinette reaches for the outline of his cock against the leather of his suit and shivers, her heart thumping in her ears, “Ladies first.”

Holding out his hand, Marinette takes it and lets him spin her around, bending her over on her hands and knees. He runs his fingers against her heated skin, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh of her ass until she’s heady with it, putty in his hands. He slides her skirt and panties down around her knees and slips them out from underneath her, leaving her naked and exposed and whimpering just for him.

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs, spreading her cheeks with his palms. Her body begins to quiver as his breath brushes against her skin and she cries out, heedless to her parents downstairs as she feels his tongue slip between her folds, hot and wet as it glides from her clit to her entrance and back again.

Collapsing onto her elbows, Marinette arches and pushes her ass out as much as she can, begging for more. She grabs hold of the sheets and bites her pillow as he moans against her clit, his tongue dipping in and out of her entrance until he’s practically fucking her with his tongue. It feels like too much and not enough all at the same time and Marinette gasps and writhes against him as his mouth clamps down on her clit and sucks hard, her pleasure skyrocketing. He’s drawing her in with long, hard pulls and it hurts and it’s so  _ so _ good and she’s so close, so close she can almost taste it and—

“Nggghhhh…” she groans as he pulls away, his willingness to tease her never ending. She looks back over her shoulder and watches as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning like an idiot, “Why’d you stop?”

Chat chuckles and answers her with a shake of his head, removing his belt from the loops on his suit. She shivers as he holds it up for her to see and brushes the long leather strap down her spine and her thighs, her body trembling with need, “You’ve been naughty princess. You should have called me.”

Marinette buries her face in the pillow again and moans as he brings the belt down on her ass just hard enough to smart for a moment, her thighs convulsing with both pleasure and pain. She grips the cushions all around her as he rubs her skin with his free hand before smacking her again and Chat vaguely wonders if she could come from this alone, “Next time you stay late at school, call me. It’s not safe to walk home this late at night.”

“M’kay,” Marinette whimpers into her pillow, swaying her hips back and forth in anticipation. Chat smirks and eases her back up on her knees so that her back is pressing against his suit. She knows what’s about to happen now and bites her lip as he wraps his belt around her eyes, blindfolding her with a loose knot at the back of her head. If she really wanted to, she could pull it away at any moment; she wonders if he ties it this loose on purpose for that very reason.

His detransformation is over in a flash and she stays still as he tosses his clothes off to the side, the mattress dipping as he shucks his trousers and briefs. Barely a minute passes and he’s back, gripping her hips with his  _ bare  _ hands and slipping his jutting cock between her folds.

“Mmm…” he breathes against the shell of her ear, his other hand coming up to play with her breasts. She throws her head back against his shoulder and gasps as he pick up the pace, the head of his cock flicking against her clit with each and every thrust, “Tell me what you want.”

Marinette shudders against his bare chest as his shaft presses against her entrance, “You. Please, I want you.”

“As you wish princess,” he breathes against her temple, nibbling a line of kisses along her neck and shoulder. He exhales as he slowly pushes inside her, spreading and filling her until she’s writhing against him, breathlessly gasping for air. Bending her forwards again on all fours, he plants both hands on her hips and begins fucking her from behind in earnest, a million and one pent up urges driving him inside her. His thrusts are deep and powerful and she’s already trembling from the sheer force of his movements, whimpering and moaning his name into her pillow like a prayer.

Slipping his fingers between the knot of his belt and her hair, Chat pulls her head backwards and changes the angle, her pussy clenching around his cock in a way he wasn’t quite prepared for. Gritting his teeth, he groans and tightens his grasp on her hip, speeding up his thrusts until she’s babbling incoherently, her legs nearly collapsing out from underneath her, “Come for me Marinette, please.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice; giving into the hot rush of electricity at the base of her spine, Marinette lets go as he hauls her up to his chest again, holding her against him as she loses herself to the sensation. Her mind is wiped blank as she convulses, her mouth open in a silent scream as the feeling surges through her fingers and toes, heady and intoxicating and  _ god _ , he’s coming too, he’s coming too and the sounds he’s making, the sweet nothings he’s murmuring in her ear are everything as she shivers around his cock, arousal dripping down her thighs. 

“Mmm…” he hums in satisfaction after several moments, slipping out of her and pulling her down with him on the mattress. Marinette sags against his chest and basks in the afterglow as he skims his fingers along her bare skin, sated and sensitive and already itching for more, “I should bring you home more often.”

“Agreed,” Marinette chuckles, adjusting the belt around her eyes, “One day I’d like to do this without the blindfold.”

Chat stiffens beside her, “That’s....I honestly never thought I’d hear you say those words.”

Marinette shrugs, “I’m starting to  _ see _ your side of the argument.”

“Did you...did you just make a pun?”

Marinette turns to face him and grazes her fingers down his abdomen blindly, “And if I did?”

“Fuck…” he groans as she wraps her hand around his shaft, “Ready to go again?”

Marinette smiles and reaches back to readjust the knot at the back of her head, “As you wish.”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
